Rob Paulsen
In Loonatics Unleashed Rob Paulsen voices Rev Runner. Robert Fredrick "Rob" Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956), often credited as Rob Paulsen, is an American voice actor and singer, best known as the voice behind Raphael from the 1987 cartoon of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Yakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff from Animaniacs, Pinky from Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs, Rev Runner from Loonatics Unleashed, and Throttle from the 1990s and 2006 versions of Biker Mice From Mars. His role as Pinky won him a Daytime Emmy Award for male vocal performance. In total, Paulsen has been the voice of over 250 different animated characters and performed in over 1000 commercials. He continues to play parts in dozens of cartoons as well as characters in animated feature movies. As of 2012, Rob Paulsen is the voice of the Broccoli Commander on The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, Mac Gopher in The Looney Tunes Show, Mark Chang in The Fairly OddParents, and Toodles in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He is on the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series as the voice of Donatello. Career Early career He began his voice over career in 1983 with the mini-series G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, where he played "Snow Job" and "Tripwire". A few years later, his career launched into more roles such as "Cobra Slave master" and reprising "Snow Job" and "Tripwire" on G.I. Joe, "Corky" on The Snorks, "Marco Smurf" on the later seasons of The Smurfs, "Boober" on the animated version of Fraggle Rock, "Hadji" in The New Adventures of Jonny Quest and the title character - "Saber Rider" and the villain "Jesse Blue" on Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs. During the 1980s, Paulsen also explored the field of live-action films. His first movie was Eyes of Fire in 1983. He played supporting roles in Body Double, Stewardess School, Mutant on the Bounty, and Warlock. He appeared in television shows during this time as well, such as MacGyver and St. Elsewhere. He mentioned in an interview, regarding his role in Body Double, that he would not want his child (who was very young at the time of the interview) to see the movie, so he could not really be proud of his work. Advertising Paulsen became more prevalent in the world of advertising as well. In the 1980s he had been the announcer for the sitcom Cheers and continued to secure roles as an announcer. He appeared as the voice of "Mr. Opportunity", spokesman of Honda commercials on TV and radio, the announcer for Buffalo Dick's Radio Ranch, and the spokesman for Lucky Stores, a West-coast grocery store chain, before it was acquired by Albertsons in 1998. He provided the voice of "Dog" in the Taco Bell kid’s meal commercials from 1996 to mid-1997, with Eddie Deezen as the voice of "Nacho" the cat. However Paulsen's most famous advertising role was in the original commercial of the now ubiquitous Got Milk? Campaign. The famous commercial, Who Shot Alexander Hamilton?, aired in 1993, and launched the Got Milk? Campaign into a monstrously successful enterprise. Paulsen continues to be one of the most sought-after commercial voice actors in the industry. He can be currently heard as the voice of singing Mini-Wheat in the Mini-Wheat’s commercials in Canada. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles From 1987 to 1995, Rob Paulsen voiced Raphael in the original 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Originally starting as a five-part miniseries, the series continued for ten seasons and 193 episodes. It was a great success and became an instant pop culture symbol. Paulsen has said that Raphael's voice is pretty much his natural voice. He returned to the franchise as Donatello for the new 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series on Nickelodeon. Animaniacs; Pinky and the Brain Throughout the early 1990s, Paulsen continued to co-star in animated series, which allowed him to branch further into radio and television announcements and dropped live-action acting from his repertoire. In 1993, he voiced "Antoine D'Coolette" in ABC's series Sonic the Hedgehog, and "Arthur", an insecure accountant in a moth costume (wings included), in the superhero series The Tick in 1995, replacing Micky Dolenz, who had originally played Arthur. In 1993, he starred as the title character in both Mighty Max and The Mask. Also at this time he starred in what became one of his most popular roles, "Yakko Warner" of Animaniacs. Paulsen also provided the voice of "Pinky" from both Animaniacs and its spin-off Pinky and the Brain, a show which won him several Annie Awards and a Daytime Emmy in 1999. He also did a number of characters in Tiny Toon Adventures, including "Fowlmouth", "Arnold the Pit Bull", and "Concord Condor". In the direct-to-video movie Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, he did the voices for "Banjo Possum", "Mr. Hitcher" (who would also appear in other episodes), and "Johnny Pew". Current roles Animation Paulsen has provided voices for a great amount of characters, among which are Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky in Animaniacs, Steelbeak in Darkwing Duck, "Brick" and "Boomer" in The Powerpuff Girls, Atchan in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost in The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Ogden Ostrich in Channel Umptee-3, "Reuben" in Lilo & Stitch: The Series, "Jack Fenton", "Box Ghost", "Technus", and "The Ghost Vultures" in Danny Phantom, "Carl Wheezer" and "Butch" in Jimmy Neutron, "Mark Chang", "Mr. Birkenbake" and "Peppy Happy Gary" in The Fairly OddParents, Peck the Rooster in Barnyard, and Back at the Barnyard and "Gordon" in the Nickelodeon cartoon Catscratch. He was also the voice of "Rothchild" in the early episodes of Samurai Jack. Additionally, Paulsen provided the voice of "PJ" in Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie. He also voiced "Zeek" and "Joshua" in K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments, Rude Dog in Rude Dog and the Dweebs, and Archie the Raccoon, A.K.A., Ze Archer in "Mask of the Raccoon" on The Penguins of Madagascar. He reprised his role as "Throttle" in the 2006 Biker Mice from Mars, and also provided the voices of 2T Fru-T, Mike Ellis, Dark Comet and Ronald in the 2001 cartoon series Butt-Ugly Martians. He also portrayed the voice of Chomper in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, Spike and Rinkus in The Land Before Time sequels and Spike in the TV series, but Spike was played anonymously in the original The Land Before Time. Paulsen also played Mo in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. It was not long before Paulsen returned to Warner Bros. Animation, which had diverged into a new era of television serials (following what is sometimes referred to as the "Silver Age of Animation"). Paulsen appeared as "Rev Runner" of the new show Loonatics Unleashed and stars in Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island. He was also the voice of the character "Squeeky" on the TV show Danger Rangers. Paulsen also provides the voice for the Honda character "Mr. Opportunity." In the Rob Zombie animated film, The Haunted World of El Superbeasto, Paulsen voices the characters "El Gato" and "Commandant Hess", among some others. He also has a role as "Ditto", one of the alien forms on Ben 10, as Rhomboid Vreedle of the Vreedle Brothers and Baz-El in Ben 10: Alien Force, two characters that he reprised, along with a new character, Magister Patelliday on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse. Paulsen is also the current voice of classic Disney character "José Carioca". Rob became the new voice of "Prince Eric" of Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea since Christopher Daniel Barnes failed to reprise the role. In 2000. He is also the voice of Peck the rooster and other minor characters in the Nickelodeon computer-animated series Back at the Barnyard and various characters on the Disney Channel animated series The Replacements. He is the voice of Bobble in the Tinker Bell movies. He also did the voices of Boober Fraggle, Sprocket and Marjory the Trash Heap in the animated version of Fraggle Rock, as well as Gwizdo in the Dragon Hunters movie. Paulsen was best known to Transformers fans as the voices of the Autobots Air Raid, Chase, Haywire, Fastlane and Slingshot in The Transformers. It was announced that he will play the titular character for an upcoming animated web series based on the video game Bravoman for Namco Bandai's ShiftyLook division. Other Paulsen is also the off-camera voice of the syndicated television series Funniest Pets and People which is seen on Superstation WGN and other television stations throughout the United States and abroad. In 2012, he made a cameo in a short of Demo Reel with Doug Walker at Geek Media Expo, where the show's lead character, Donnie DuPree pesters him into singing Yakko's World. Awards and nominations Paulsen has been nominated for an Annie Award for his role of Pinky for 4 consecutive years, which he won in 1996, 1997, and 1999. In 1999, he also won the Daytime Emmy Award for voicing Pinky. In 2004, he was nominated for his role of the Troubador in The Three Musketeers, and in 2005, he was nominated for his role in The Happy Elf. Public appearances Paulsen has been a regular industry guest and featured panelist at Comic-Con International over the past several years. He has also appeared at animation industry-related events, such as the World Animation Celebration in 1998, among many others. He has also been a guest at several anime conventions, including JACON, Mikomicon, and Anime Overdose. Paulsen was a guest of honor at Anthrocon in 2007. He has recently started doing "Rob Paulsen Live" seminars across the U.S. to talk of his career, sign autographs, and talk with fans. Sometimes, people in attendance would request him to sing the famous Yakko's World number, where he sings all the nations of the world with his Yakko voice in a fast-paced delivery without rehearsing. In May 2011, working with social media and web producer Chris Pope, Paulsen rolled out a brand new website RobPaulsenLive.com, as well as a weekly audio podcast called Talkin' Toons with Rob Paulsen, which is managed and deployed by The Tech Jives Network. In June 2011, Paulsen made announcements that he was taking his show on the road with his "Lots of laughs and autographs" tour. Working closely with a team that included Chris Pope, his publicist and others he made his first successful tour in Atlanta, Georgia, which happened on July 30, 2011, and another in Dallas, Texas on September 17, 2011, that required two seminars, one in the afternoon and one in the evening, as they were so popular. In late October 2012, Paulsen attended the Geek Media Expo in Nashville, Tennessee. Where he hosted several panels about voice acting, including "Turtle Talk, a TMNT Panel with Rob Paulsen" and” A Q&A with Billy West and Rob Paulsen!". While there he also hosted the 2012 GMX Pin-Up contest, with Billy West. And sold autographs in the dealers room. Gallery rob-paulsen-01.jpg rob-paulsen-04.jpg rob-paulsen-05.jpg rob-paulsen-07.jpg Screen-Shot-2013-05-16-at-11_53_38-PM.png Rob paulsen.jpg Category:Voice Actors